The Slave Bond
by Saturn's Spawn
Summary: AU She bears the mark for the entire world to see. The mark that signifies she belongs to him. “I hate you.” She spat disdainfully. “It matters not.” His words shattered her world, her hope, her heart.
1. The Mark

**The Slave Bond **

**Saturn's Spawn:** My Latest Creation; Mwahahahahah! (Chokes on chips) Damn, I told myself that I'd finish a story before I'd start another, but, oh well. I never did like to stick to any schedule; I usually like to update when inspiration strikes which could take a while for any of my stories.

The pairing for this story is Hotaru/Atem (Yami). If you don't like it, don't read it! And this does NOT have a happy beginning.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh **

Ch 1: The Mark  
  
Amethystine orbs looked down at the sleeping figure before her. She stood there dressed in a simple sleeveless form-fitting white garb, devoid of any useless embellishments or frills, which reached her knees. A blade was clenched tightly within her pale hand. The only signs that she wasn't a statue were her ragged breathing and the slight trembling of her hand which still held within it the dagger. It was so easy; he was asleep as was everyone else in the palace. She could get it over with and leave.

Just then, a slight breeze entered the room through the over-sized windows causing the translucent curtains to dance along with the wind. This caused a sharp breath to come from the female before she thought, 'Just the wind.' And now, back to the task at hand.

"You torment me so, Pharaoh. I could end this torture now…so why can I not?" She whispered as she turned around and left the room never knowing that the one who she thought to be asleep was awake the whole time and had heard her spoken whisper.

After some time, he was confident that he was the only occupant inside the room; he sat up causing the thin blanket to slide off his form revealing a white shirt. Violet orbs with traces of red stared at the door that was the exit for his almost killer. The youth had sun-tanned skin that, had it been daylight, would've been adorned with ornaments of gold; particularly a golden pyramid that would've been hanging around his neck.

He knew what he should have done something. He knew that he should have stopped her and had her imprisoned or more sufficiently… executed for attempted murder, even if she did not carry it out and simply left. However, he did not. He stood up from his sitting position on the bed and walked towards the balcony. Once reaching the edge of the balcony, he was greeted by a familiar face; the full moon.

**_Flashback one week ago_**

"Do you really think you should do this, Bakura?" A girl dressed in a black cloak questioned as her leader began his preparations. Said person clad in the same colored cloak turned to stare at one of his most trusted people.

"Do you doubt my ability, Hotaru?"

"No, I just think that you should use a different approach when concerning the Pharaoh."

This caused a smirk to form on the face of Bakura as he stated, "Human, he is; divine, he is not." That was all she got out of him before they left the tent and mounted their horses along with Bakura's other followers.

* * *

"Pharaoh Atem, sightings of the thief, Bakura, and his group has been reported at the southern gate." A guard stated as he knelt on one knee before his Pharaoh, Atem.Said person sat upon his throne silent for a moment before standing up to his regal height, "Have the guards ready." He ordered before he thought, 'hasty; definitely not your style, Bakura. What are you up to?' 

"Something wrong?" a voice questioned interrupting his train of thoughts.

Atem looked up to find his trusted friend, Marik, before he replied, "The King of Thieves strikes again, but don't you find it odd that his attack is so… open?"

Taking this into consideration, Marik nodded. "Yeah, that it is weird."

**

* * *

**

"Bakura! Behind you!" Hotaru shouted as she avoided another punch and brought her glaive up to strike the man down. "Child's play."

Thanks to Hotaru's warning, Bakura was able to evade in time. "Heh, don't tell me that this is the best that the Pharaoh has to offer." The rest of the thieves were also faring well, until… "BAKURA!" As if that was enough, every single one of them stopped to find Atem on his horse glaring at their leader who only smirked.

At that point, Atem jumped off his horse and drew his sword. Bakura, with his sword already drawn, scoffed, "I highly doubt a spoiled brat could beat me." To this, Atem said nothing and the battle had begun. Hotaru stood there in silence; though she did not show it, she was worried for Bakura. What would happen if he lost; well, besides the obvious?

As Atem made an attempt to…cut off Bakura's head, said thief blocked it with his sword, but when he did that, Atem kicked Bakura in the stomach. Bakura fell back some steps and barely made it out with his head still on his shoulders as Atem did not hesitate to continue. Then an oppertunity struck as Bakura let an opening occur. He didn't know what happened until he dropped his swored and immediately placed his hand on his side feeling the warm crimson liquid soak through. After that, Bakura was knocked to the ground. Atem stood over him with a glare that held no look of triumph, only a look of anger and hatred.

Just when he was about to finish Bakura off for good, a dagger was thrown his way causing him to step back. Then another one was thrown with precise accuracy towards him causing him to take another step back. Once he and his men were a good distance away, he looked up to find that it was someone dressed in entirely black, which must've been uncomfortable considering the weather, standing beside the fallen form of Bakura. Others behind whoever this was made their way towards Bakura and slung him over their shoulders as they whispered something to the cloaked figure.

They turned and were starting to retreat. Just then, Atem notice that the black clad being was running at a slower pace than the others. Marik also took notice of this and ran after whoever it was. It didn't take to long to figure this out, so the mysterious being shouted, "Go on without me!" From the sound of it, they deduced that it had to be a female.

With that being said, those who were carrying Bakura nodded and picked up the pace leaving Hotaru behind. She was soon tripped by Marik and fell to the ground. Atem made his way to the girl followed by his guards who were weary of the female. Excluding Bakura, she was the one who was able to take out a good portion of their men. Another guard assisted Marik in holding the girl still.

Atem walked up to her and pulled the hood off her head. He scowled at her and through clenched teeth, questioned, "Who are you?" When the being wouldn't answer, he picked up one of the daggers that SHE used and held it close to her throat. He asked again, "Who are you?"

"I suggest you answer him." Marik spat. The girl continued to glare at him for a few moments before she whispered, "Hotaru."

Without taking his eyes off of her, he slowly pulled the dagger back and turned. He motioned the guards to follow him after they bound Hotaru's wrist behind her and placed her on the horse. One of the guards made a move to keep her in place on the horse until Atem shook his head. The guard instinctively moved back as if Hotaru was poison. He sat behind Hotaru and with hands on the reigns; he had her trapped in his arms as they made their way back to the castle.

**

* * *

**

Bakura had opened his eyes. As he sat up, his hand instinctively went to his side to find that it was still slightly bleeding, 'Looks like that spoiled brat was better than I thought.'

"Hotaru?" He asked to find that there was no answer. He looked around tent which he resided in only to find he was alone, "Adofo!"

Just then, the entrance to his tent was lifted as a man came into the room clad in sandy brown shirt with loose black pants. Around his shoulders was a black cape that hid one of his arms while the other was hanging limply by his side. His black hair was kept neatly with the use of a white band. Emerald green eyes stared sadly at Bakura, "What is it?""What do you mean, 'What is it?' Where's Hotaru?" Bakura questioned with an annoyed expression.

Outside, the men were either feeding their horses or helping themselves to food when a voice that could've been heard across the desert cried out, "WHAT!"

Back in the tent, Bakura seemed to be rummaging through the satchels and boxes for swords, daggers, and whatever else he could find before he would go back to the palace and rescue Hotaru. 'If I had listened to her, she wouldn't be in this mess.'

* * *

The room was dark. The only source of light was the moonlight shining through the barred window. Her weapons were taken from her as she sat there in a cell contemplating an escape plan. 'A guard is stationed at every entrance, if I—'Just then, the sound of a door opening disrupted her thoughts as she turned her head to find eyes of amethyst staring back into her own violet orbs, "Can I help you?" It appeared as though the Pharaoh was alone. 

"Perhaps; you could start by telling me why someone like you is with someone like Bakura." He replied ignoring the way the moonlight gave her pallid complexion an ethereal appearance. Knowing that she had no weapons with her, he slowly opened the door and entered the cell and knelt in front of her.

She raised an eyebrow before replying, "That is not your concern."

With that being said, she turned her head and looked out the window. Refusing to leave it at that, he cupped her chin and forced her to look at him, "It is when Bakura is involved. You should know that he has committed high crimes."

To that, she did the one thing he never expected; she smirked, "I know of his crimes. I know better than anyone for I was the one who stood by his side as he committed them."

He gave her a look of disgust decided that there was nothing else he could do, unless…

Hotaru saw the look that crossed his eyes and was actually nervous. Just then, the same dagger she had used was now brought out in his hands.

"Give me your arm."

"What?" She had all but screamed at him. The only reason he would want her arm as he held that dagger in his hand was… Atem did not even grace her with a response as he took her right arm and at first stared at her wrist. Then, his eyes worked their way up until he reached the area below her shoulder.

"You trust me as a servant? How stupid are you?" Hotaru yelled as she struggled, but could not fight his grip on her arm.

Atem moved closer to her face until his forehead was pressed against her forehead mixing the colors of gold and black. He whispered dangerously, "I don't trust you."

With that being said, he knocked her out and held her unconscious form against him. Now he could continue. Taking the dagger in his hand once again, he etched the symbol of the Millennium Eye on the spot where he had been staring at. Her arm, of course, was bleeding so he pressed a cloth against it.

He took the time to examine his newly acquired property. She was stunning, he'd give her that. However, she was an associate of Bakura. At least this way, he had more of a reason to keep an eye on her. As a prisoner, his time with her would be limited. As a servant, however, she would have to stay close. And he wouldn't worry about her leaving him anytime soon. The reason for etching the symbol was to open a bond between the two; a slave bond.

**End of Flashback**

Hotaru sat out in the courtyard. 'Where are you, Bakura?'

* * *

**  
Saturn's Spawn**: I know, I made Yami a jerk, but I did warn you that this wasn't going to have a happy beginning and it kinda gets worse before it gets better. 


	2. Enslaved

**The Slave Bond **

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Harpygirl91:** I don't think I've ever read a book like that; I've read the Harry Potter books though, and I'm currently reading The Giver. Anyway, I'm glad you think this is good.

**Sailor Ra:** Maybe, you never know when it comes to me. Vegeta, don't kill Atem. If you really wanna kill someone, kill my history teacher. Anyway, you'll find out if some of the Senshi are in this chapter. And, I've already got this story outlined, so, I kinda know where I'm headed with this. And, I like the idea of your pairings. And I read the summary for you knew stories; I can't wait, especially for the one with Kikyou and Kurama. I really like that pairing; only because I see too many Kagome and Kurama.

**Spirit of the Dead:** Thank you very much. You'll find out eventually, I'll give you that.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh**

Ch 2: Enslaved

'_Where are you, Bakura_?' From a balcony, Hotaru watched the sun rise. It was something that always took her breath away. She had changed into the white dress that was provided for her even though she preferred the black attire she normally wore.

**Flashback**

"Do you always get up this early in the morning?" Bakura questioned as Hotaru awaited the sun to rise. To this, she turned and grinned; violet eyes beckoning him to stand with her and watch.

"Not a morning person?" She asked in turn. Bakura laughed and stood by her side and waited along side with her.  
**  
End of Flashback  
**  
"You're up rather early." A voice stated breaking her from her reverie.

Hotaru exhaled before turning around to come face to face with the Pharaoh; the source of her problems was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"The same could be said of you."

"Be ready to prepare breakfast." He stated.

Instinctively, her hand traveled to her side to find nothing there. When she realized why her weapon wasn't there, she inwardly groaned, 'Of course; he took away my glaive and daggers.' Then she thought of her other life, 'had anyone else back _home_ said that, either Bakura or myself would've killed him.' With that thought in mind, she brushed passed him coldly. However, before she could get far, a voice stopped her dead in her tracks, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"And what would that be?" Hotaru questioned without turning her head.

"It is customary for a servant to bow in the presence of their superior," was his ready reply.

To this, Hotaru turned her head to look over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes, "I bow down to no man and certainly not to you." However, when she said this, Hotaru fell to the ground as she felt a sharp pain in her right arm. Reflexively, she brought her hand up to where the mark was found as she hissed, "What did you do?"

A smug smirk appeared on his face, "That is the effect of the slave mark. Keep this up, Hotaru, and you'll want to remove that arm to stop the pain." Deciding that the pain wasn't worth the loss of her arm, she curtly nodded her head and as abruptly as it came, the pain left. Atem only straightened himself and walked passed her. As he did, he said, "Not bad; you can do better next time."

Hotaru was still on the ground when he was gone. She felt something warm roll down her face and brought her hand up wipe it away. She found out that it was a tear; she was crying. It had been several _years_ since the last time she cried; one of the thieves had tried to force himself on her. Bakura, of course, _handled_ the jerk.

**Flashback**

Bakura was holding the miserable thief by the collar; a look of pure revulsion evident in his countenance. "Touch her again and I will personally make sure you will suffer a slow and painful death." By the time Bakura was done with the low class thief, you couldn't tell whether he was dead or alive. "IF I FIND ANY OF YOU TOUCHING HER, YOU'LL END UP LIKE HIM!" He slowly walked over to Hotaru's crying form.

He gently picked her up and entered his tent before he placed her on the bed. When he placed her down, he was ready to leave and finish scouting the area, which was what he had been doing before he returned to find Hotaru cornered. Hotaru, however, had a tight grip on his shirt. He tried to reassure her that she'd be fine, but she wouldn't let go. So, he was stuck there unless he wanted her to ruin his shirt, and hey, this was his favorite shirt!

"Shhhh, I'm right here, Firefly." She was now placed on his lap as he gently rocked her back and forth feeling her tears soak through his shirt. "Hotaru, stop crying. It doesn't suit you."

Hotaru buried her head at the crook of his neck; her sobs now reduced to whimpers.

**End of Flashback**

'…_It doesn't suit you_.' After he said that, she never cried… until now. Once again, Hotaru exhaled and stood up. She walked down the corridors ignoring the looks she received from the other occupants in the palace. This morning, Atem had visitors who were going to have breakfast with him.

"Good morning, Hotaru." A cheerful voice greeted. Hotaru looked ahead to find emerald green eyes locked with hers. The person, female from the sound of the voice, smiled brightly.

"Makoto," Hotaru acknowledged. Said person was the palace cook. The brunette was already preparing breakfast for the Pharaoh and his guests. There were very few who actually accepted that she existed and did their best to make her feel welcomed. Of course, she still did not trust them.

Hotaru took two of the already prepared dishes and walked to the room where Atem and his associates were to have their breakfast.

* * *

Bakura had been up before dawn waiting for the sunrise. His white hair was dancing along with the wind as he thought of the mornings when Hotaru would wake him up so they both could watch it together. '_Hotaru, are you watching this too_?'

"Bakura," Adofo said. Bakura was still watching the sunrise, but without turning his head mumbled a response.

"One of our inside sources found news about Hotaru."

To this, Bakura turned around immediately. Any news was good news; however, once he saw the look of grief in Adofo's eyes, he was wondering if that was true, "Well, what do we know?"

"She's the Pharaoh's slave, but it gets worse."

"Gets worse?" Bakura questioned. A new wave of anger came over him when he thought of Hotaru was Atem's slave, "How could it possible get worse?"

Adofo looked upon his leader; a broken man without someone he held dear to his heart, "He invoked the effects of the slave bond." After that was said, Bakura fell to his knees and then on all fours. A look of disbelief crossed his face as he clenched his hands gathering the desert sand within his fists. He raised his right fist and slammed back on the ground, 'Hotaru.'

* * *

Hotaru looked at the room in disgust. In the background, an aquamarine haired beauty named Michiru who was dressed in a pale blue dress played music softly. The idiots had the nerve to flaunt their riches and leave it out in the open where anyone could take it and run. How stupid were they? After a few minutes and every one was settled down, she entered the room and placed the plates in front of Atem, who sat at the head of the table, and in front of the man to his left. Other servants were also there with her, but all the men were staring at Hotaru.

"Lovely specimen you've attained, Atem. What's her name?" The young man, who Hotaru had just placed the plate in front of, inquired. To this, Hotaru gave him a look of disgust, but held her tongue. She knew better than to kill someone of importance; though the significance of this man was questionable to her.

"Hotaru, Yafeu." Atem replied, though for some unknown reason, he did not enjoy the men eyeing Hotaru the way they were. He turned his head to see Hotaru give the same nod as she did earlier that morning and stood in the corner.

"Not much on respect, is she? I'm surprised you let her get away with that." An elder, Nizam, stated as he sipped his goblet of who knows what.

"I do believe we are getting off topic; were we not discussing the thief, Bakura, a moment ago?" Atem asked. The men before him nodded in agreement.

"Did you hear? One of Bakura's best men disappeared." Stated the same man, Yafeu, who asked for the name of Hotaru.

"Really?" Another questioned, "Which one?"

"The one dressed in black? He's good."

To this, Atem looked out of the corner of his eye to find Hotaru with a small grin on her face. He said nothing of course.

Out of amusement, he asked, "And what was this _man's_ name?"

To this, Yafeu shrugged, "Don't know, but think of it this way. From our observations, He was one of the best. Besides the other one, Adofo, Bakura has no more good men."

"What will the King of Thieves do now?" a man at the end of the table jeered.

'_Kill all of you for believing him weak…after that, steal your money_.' Hotaru replied. Atem gave Hotaru a look that said, 'Think that again.'

In response, Hotaru raised an eyebrow, but then a voice that was not hers echoed in the back of her mind, '_I can read your thoughts, Hotaru_.'


	3. I Hate You

**The Slave Bond **

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh.

Ch 3: I Hate You

_"Bakura! Look!" a younger version of Hotaru said as she pointed ahead. Bakura looked up to find the only home that these two knew gone! "W-What happened?" She questioned. _

"I…I don't know, Hotaru. Let's go see if anyone's still around." Bakura responded though disbelief still evident in his expression.

With every step they took hoping to find a remnant of life, they became even more despondent when they realized that every one was gone. Whatever it was that held Hotaru up left and she soon found herself on her knees. Bakura stood by her side taking in the scene that was surrounding them.

After wiping away the last of her tears, Hotaru looked up to see Bakura staring at the cloudless sky. For the first time in all the years she had known him, tears were sliding his face. Slowly, she stood up and hugged her friend.

At first, he was unresponsive, "Bakura? Bakura, say something." After a moment or two, she felt two arms gradually wrap themselves around her waist.

Then, Bakura whispered into Hotaru's ear, "Don't disappear."

Hotaru's grip on her only friend tightened, "I won't if you won't; promise?"

"Promise…"

* * *

Atem's eyes shot open as he sat up. He clutched the blanket and noticed that his breathing was ragged; a moment was spent recalling another dream _Hotaru_ was having. Because he was awake, there was no doubt in his mind that Hotaru, too, was awake.

'_I don't want these dreams_.' He thought to himself. The only times he was allowed to read Hotaru's thoughts was when her views were rebellious or had anything to do with Bakura like a few days ago when the visitors were here. How else was he supposed to find anything out about Bakura? It was originally meant as a way for the masters to know when their slaves were planning to run away or something like that. Other than that, Hotaru was just like every one else, with her own thoughts and secrets.

He, or rather Hotaru, had been having the same dreams for the past seven nights. It started with the two returning from whatever tomb they robbed and ended with their promise to each other never to _disappear_. Still, the dreams had their usefulness…to a certain degree. He was able to see a glimpse of Bakura and Hotaru's past. They both were from the same village which no longer sustained any life.

He found himself pitying the two, but then caught himself. '_Not for Bakura_.' He told himself that the tragedy will not excuse Bakura OR Hotaru for the crimes committed. He flopped back on his bed with arms spread out and found him self staring at the ceiling. Why was it so difficult to fall asleep after having that dream? Was it hard for Hotaru? '_Wait, why should I care_?'

It wasn't hard to figure out that he wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon. With that thought in mind, Atem got up and traveled to the balcony once again. The cool air of the Egyptian night did nothing for him. His form was bent as he leaned on the railing with arms crossed. He closed his eyes and listened to the night's soft music. He grinned a dry grin before he whispered, "Hotaru, it seems you are not the only one tormented… and I am not the only tormentor."

Just when he was about to turn around, he sensed something. Without even thinking, he climbed down and soon found himself in the courtyard. A dark figure was headed towards the gates leading out…out into the desert? Then he heard the words, 'I need to get away from here.' Only one person would do this. Now knowing what, or rather who, the figure was, he smirked.**

* * *

**

The pain in her arm was unbearable, but still she persisted ignoring the burning sensation until she had reached the gates. Hotaru stopped dead in her tracks and clenched the area where the mark was found, "Damn you, Atem." Then, thanks to years of experience, she heard something from behind her. There was no hesitation in her next plan; run and don't look back. And she did. Hotaru ran without looking back.

She had actually made it out of the city, but that didn't do her any good. She was now in the desert! There was nothing but sand dunes; still, it was better than being stuck back at the palace as a slave.

Hotaru kept running and would've continued had it not been for the fact that someone tripped her…again!  
**

* * *

**

She was right in front of him as she continued to lead them farther from the city. He had to stop this before they ended up lost. And so, he lunged forward, but thanks to the sand, both fell and came tumbling down.

When they both stopped, Hotaru ended up lying on her back and Atem on top of her. Both had their eyes closed and were breathing very heavily; it wasn't helping Hotaru any that she could feel his hot breath on her skin. Through her pants, she hissed, "…Get…off…me…Pha…raoh."

She felt the weight lift off of her, but slightly; when she opened her eyes, the first then she saw was a pair of violet orbs staring back to her own. He had shifted all of his weight onto his forearms so that he was not crushing her small figure. For a moment, his eyes were devoid of the look of anger, disgust, or hatred that he often used when he looked at her.

"What are you looking at?" She questioned feeling the heat rise on her face. When this was said, he returned to his usual demeanor when he was around her.

As this happened, he stood up and turned around before he brushed the sand off of his person, "You really are an idiot. Did you really think you could get away?"

"There would've been only one way to find out." Hotaru retorted. Then she sighed before she closed her eyes and waited for some form of punishment. Impulsively, she flinched. Nothing happened. She peeked through one eye and then the other opened. She looked up to see Atem staring at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Are you going to get up?" He asked. He did not offer his hand as most would expect, but he didn't exactly punish her. All he did was stand there while waiting for her to stand and she did. Repeating his actions of brushing the sand off, she cast one more glance out into the desert. "Tell me, Hotaru, just what would you have done if I didn't stop you? Wander aimlessly until you died of hunger or thirst? Very smart of you." Atem commented sardonically as they both turned and headed back to the palace.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," was Hotaru's ready reply.

'She obviously got that from Bakura.' Atem thought reasonably.

As they were both walking, Hotaru whispered softly, "Why?"

"Why what?" Atem, who was ahead, inquired without looking back, though he was curious. Did she mean enslaving her? He thought that to be obvious. What else is there, but then he remembered her words from a few nights ago, '_You torment me so, Pharaoh_.' It struck him odd. Sure, he never exactly treated her fondly, but he treated her as every servant…ok, not exactly. He never invoked the slave bond before because it was never necessary; however, he never had one of Bakura's comrades this close before.

At the sound of his voice, Hotaru jumped back slightly. It was evident that she had not meant for him to hear that, "Why didn't you punish me right then and there? Most people would've."

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"W-What?"

To that, he finally turned and towered over Hotaru, "Do not play naïve with me, Hotaru. There were exactly three nights where you entered my chambers with a dagger; where you got the weapon, I have no idea, but in all those three nights, you would stand there and then leave. Why?"

In response, Hotaru averted her gaze elsewhere; to the sand, the stars, the moon, her feet, his feet, just anywhere but his eyes. That didn't help her any for once again; he forced her to meet his gaze. At the same time, the wind was blowing and along with it were grains of sand picked up by the breeze.

"I-I…I…don't know." Hotaru timidly replied. She was now fidgeting under his intense stare. She couldn't meet it… at least, not without looking back at herself and questioning, 'Why?'

He let her face go, but continued to stare at her, "Hm, I believe there's more to you than meets the eye."

"What do you mean by that?"

"There is more to you, Hotaru, than the girl who is just a follower of Bakura." He replied as he finally turned around, "and I intend to find out exactly what it is."

Hotaru stood there stunned until she finally remembered where she was and who she was talking to, "There is nothing left of me, _Pharaoh_."

Atem continued walking but listened intently to what she said.

"And for that, I blame you. For that, I hate you." She spat disdainfully.


	4. It Matters Not

**The Slave Bond **

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Ch 4: It Matters Not

Hotaru had just woken up from another dream. Her breathing was once again, uneven as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Little did she know that at the exact same time, a certain pharaoh also had been awakened. She had stopped trying to kill him now that she knew he knew. Her attempts also stopped because his words had confirmed she was unable to do the deed. 'Three nights, Hotaru. Three chances that you did not take.' She thought to herself. The only question left was, 'why?' It was only an hour or so before dawn and she realized that trying to go back to sleep with a heavy mind was futile.

Hotaru rolled onto her side and stared at the wall opposite to the side with the door when suddenly, she heard the creaking sound of the door opening; however, she knew better than to let this intruder know. So, she waited feigning sleep, when in reality, she was devising her plan.

Any ideas formulated in her mind was forgotten when she heard a familiar voice whisper, "Hotaru?"

Hotaru's amethystine eyes widened as she sat up and looked in the direction of the voice, "Rei?" When the voice entered the luminosity of the moon, Hotaru lips curved into a small smile. The smile was returned by another female who could've been mistaken for Hotaru's twin had it not been for the fact that Rei's hair was much longer in comparison to Hotaru's shoulder length hair. "What are you doing here?" Hotaru questioned.

"Didn't Bakura tell you that he had an inside source with the palace walls?"

To this, Hotaru nodded elated to find a familiar face. "Why didn't you come before?"

"Sorry; it's just that the Pharaoh's guard, Marik, has been keeping watch over you on Pharaoh's orders. Right now, he's _asleep_."

Hotaru nodded in understanding as she patted the spot beside her gesturing Rei to sit down. Rei did so and, at once, embraced Hotaru. After the two friend pulled away, Rei's eyes fell to Hotaru's mark. In response, Hotaru looked away never exposing the sadness evident in her eyes.

"I…" Rei began gaining Hotaru's attention, "…I can get rid of one of the effects." Rei noted how Hotaru's violet orbs dramatically brightened in response. "Atem won't be able to read your thoughts, but…"

"…but?"

"You won't be able to hide your emotions as easily as you have."

Hotaru mulled over this revelation, "He won't be able to read my thoughts?"

A nod was her answer.

"All right."

Rei smiled and placed her hand over the mark on Hotaru's right arm. She closed her eyes and after a moment or two, her hand began to glow with a bright red aura. When her hand stopped glowing, she pulled back and looked up to see Hotaru's shocked expression.

**

* * *

**  
Atem sensed a disturbance in the bond between Hotaru and himself. Something was altered when suddenly, he felt relieved and…happy? 

'What's going on?'

Ever since that night she tried to escape, he couldn't get Hotaru out of his mind. Scratch that; ever since he first met her, he couldn't get her out of his mind! 'Why?' He asked himself and scoffed when he actually believed that he would receive an answer. He had not realized it, but the sun's rays had entered his room as he continued to ponder over the sudden change he felt.

He changed into his attire for the day and went off in search of a certain slave.

When Atem found her, she had already set up the table for breakfast. Not too far off, Marik kept an eye on her as he was ordered. The two glared at each other with the same expression of utmost contempt. Then one of his priests entered the room ignoring the staring contest between Marik and Hotaru.

"What is it, Seto?" Atem questioned; his voice startling both Marik and Hotaru who just walked off towards the kitchen, but not without nodding her head towards the Pharaoh.

To this, Seto raised an eyebrow, "Your high priests and priestess are gone for a few weeks, and all of chaos ensues. Just when exactly were you planning to tell us that you went to face Bakura? And that you obtained one of his people, who you made into your slave?"

"Are you done? Only Marik and his guards know that Hotaru's part of Bakura's group. Everyone else seems to be under the impression that she is just another slave."

"Is it safe to allow her to just roam freely around the palace?"

"Marik is keeping an eye on her and not only that; Hotaru is under the effects of the slave bond. This should be enough until we can finally get some information about Bakura from her."

"What do you plan to do with her after you receive the information that is needed?"

Seto did not receive an answer for in response; Atem only turned and left the room.

**

* * *

**

The day passed by uneventfully, less you count Makoto accidentally setting Seto's robes on fire. Hotaru was found staring out into the city as the sun began to set. Her legs were hugged tightly to her chest as she rested her forehead on her knees. Now that she knew Rei was here with her, it made things a little bit less awkward, though the word little should be stressed. If word got to the Pharaoh, Rei could be executed or worse…she could also be placed under the slave bond. Hotaru couldn't bear for that to happen to her only friend in the palace and with the Pharaoh, his guards, and now his priests and priestess constantly keeping an eye on her, it was far too risky for Rei and herself to even be in the same room!

'But then again,' Hotaru thought wryly, 'In the life we lead, aren't there always risks?'

A sigh escaped her pale lips as she lifted her heads from her knees and once again turned her gaze out towards the city.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" a male voice inquired. Without turning to the voice, Hotaru nodded. Atem had decided that it was time for a new approach because apparently his previous tactic was getting him no where, so he leaned on the perch Hotaru was resting upon to join her, "Why do you do it?"

He did not face Hotaru as he asked this nor did she even move a muscle to face him; both had their face turned towards the setting sun.

"Do what?" Hotaru whispered softly as the once blue sky turned into different hues of pink and orange.

"Lead a life that could get you imprisoned or killed?" He still did not face her.

A dry laughter was his response and yet he could not turn himself, but the question in his gaze was evident. Atem could hear the biting wit in Hotaru's tone, "What else is there, Pharaoh? What else is there for one who does not belong?"

"Why do you not belong?"

"The only place where I belong was my home and that is no longer existent…"

"…Because it was burned to the ground when you saw it." Out of the corner of his eye, Atem was able to see Hotaru nod in response, "You have a place here."

Hotaru only scoffed as she replied, "As a servant to a spoiled brat? I think not, Pharaoh."

Atem shook his head, "Given the choice of freedom from your former life, would you take it? Would you if it means that you no longer have to run for your life constantly?"

The answer that he received was used with a hollow voice, "Let me ask you this, Pharaoh; would you betray your best friend?"

To this, Atem immediately replied, "No."

"Then neither can I."

Atem still could not get anywhere with this girl so he only turned around and with his back turned to her he stated, "It matters not."

Hotaru finally tore her gaze away from the sun to find Atem's retreating form, "Then why the interrogation?"

"I already told you, Hotaru. There is more to you than the girl that is the follower of Bakura and I intend to find out what it is," was his only response as he left knowing full well of the confusion with her.


	5. Her Heart, Her Hope, Her World

**The Slave Bond **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh **

Ch 5: Her World, Her Hope, Her Heart

'Ninety-one days…' Hotaru thought inattentively. She had been enslaved for a grand total of ninety-one days; there were no signs that Bakura was coming and Rei has not said a word. At the current moment, Hotaru was locked up inside a room she imagined was a deserted servant's quarters because of another one of her escape attempt. Of course, this time it was Marik who had captured her.

"Three months," she whispered to herself as she tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear. She never realized someone was right there.

Atem leaned on the doorframe staring at the girl who sat by the wall as she pulled her knees up and rested her chin upon her knees. Without Hotaru noticing, his eyes softened somewhat; he never understood this girl that made him feel frustrated every time he saw her. There was just something about her, though he never told her this.

To say she was not _fond_ of him would be the hugest understatement of the year.

Still, he knew what he was doing to her. Harsh words were spoken, glares of distrust or disdain were sent her way, and taking away her freedom were things he could be accused of. And thanks to the slave bond, he knew…

Her world was turning gray.

It seemed as though Hotaru had slipped back into the past as reminisced her life before all of this chaos. Both she and Bakura had been friends every since Hotaru could remember.

_"GET HER!" a male voice cried out. A young Hotaru had been running, but was soon lead to a dead end. As she began to shrink back and closed her eyes, she head some screams. A figure moved closer to her and instinctively, Hotaru flinched. _

"Are you all right?" A boy not to much older than herself questioned. Hotaru opened her eyes to find chocolate brown orbs staring back at her.

"W-Who are you?"

"Bakura, you?"

"Hotaru."

At this, Bakura nodded and held out his hand. Taking her hand in his, he lifted her up to her feet and gave her a once over. She was covered it dirt and had a few cuts and bruises on her arms.

"Why were they after you?" He questioned.

Hotaru looked away, but Bakura forced her to meet his gaze, "They wanted something from my father; he wouldn't give it to them. They threatened me if he did not hand it over."

"Let me guess; he didn't hand it over?" Bakura asked. Hotaru nodded when she suddenly felt dizzy before she passed out. Bakura sighed and carried the girl away back to his home.

Hotaru exhaled as that memory faded to the deep recesses of her mind. She had been by Bakura's side ever since. He cared for her until she was able to get back on her own two feet, but she couldn't leave. She smiled as she recalled how Bakura at first tried to tell her to leave; that she could get by on her own now. It never happened, of course. She had been with him through the worst of times and the best of times.

It was then that she remembered the worse; her dream.

Hotaru never noticed someone kneeling down in front of her until something brushed softly against her skin.

Atem walked quietly into the room and knelt in front of her; she did not even seem fazed by his entrance. She stared blankly ahead of her as if he was not even there and it took a moment to realize that she was crying. A lone tear slid down her ivory face glistening in the soft light of the flame that brightened the room to an extent.

Slowly and hesitantly, he brought his hand to her face and wiped the tear away which seemed to bring Hotaru back into reality. She recoiled as if she had been struck flinching away from his touch. Her head moved back suddenly leaving Atem's hand hanging there in the air as if her face was still there.

"What do you want? You should've figured out that I'm not telling you anything about Bakura so you might as well leave." She spat out. Hotaru mentally cursed herself for not being aware of her surroundings while waiting for an answer. A second later, Atem was mere inches away from Hotaru's face which caused her to instinctively move back; after all, did he not knock her out the last time he was that close?

"You were crying." He whispered. To this, Hotaru's eyes widened a fraction.

Atem never saw it coming when Hotaru suddenly pushed him away and ran out the door. After taking a moment to regain himself, he shot up after her mentally cursing himself for leaving the door open like that and asking the guards to leave earlier. It didn't take him long, however, to realize that in her rush, Hotaru had no idea where she was going.

Soon after, Hotaru found herself in a dead end. When she turned around, she crashed right into the Pharaoh. Atem wrapped his arms around her as she struggled to free herself from his grasp, "Don't, Pharaoh, don't…"

Atem only whispered, "Don't what?"

He looked down to find Hotaru's tear-stained eyes as she whispered, "Don't make it sound like you care for me."

To this, he only tightened his grip resting his chin on her head, "You make it sound like I don't."

Upon hearing this, Hotaru's eyes widened once again, but she stood there limply in his hold, "Why would you?"

"Don't know, but does every thing in life need a reason?"

Hotaru only narrowed her eyes now as she looked up at him, "For you to say that you would care for a thief…a friend of Bakura? Yes, Pharaoh, I do believe that this needs a reason." Finally slipping out of his grasp, Hotaru walked around the Pharaoh frigidly.

Once Hotaru was out of sight, Atem allowed a smirk to grace his features; he felt that sudden burst of hope, but as quickly as it came, it left.

Hotaru stopped walking and closed her eyes tightly for a moment. She had let her guard down for a moment and allowed that spark of hope to rise.

'I'm a thief by nature. He is the Pharaoh by birth.' A hollow laughter escaped her. Bakura couldn't save her and even if he could get her out of here, the bond between the Pharaoh and herself wouldn't allow her out of Atem's presence less she wanted to lose an arm, but not only that, she'd lead him right to Bakura! And just what was with the Pharaoh? He was damn cruel when she was first marked now he acted as if he was trying to court with her or something. Problem was… in a way, she was letting him. 'You're just asking for heartbreak, Hotaru.'

"Hotaru?"

On instinct, Hotaru turned around and was ready to attack when she found herself staring at violet orbs. She exhaled as she whispered, "Rei! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Shaking her head, Rei looked around to make sure no one was there. "Just to let you know, Marik's looking for you. How did you get out?"

Hotaru only looked away.

"What's wrong? Hotaru?"

But before Hotaru could reply, "There you are!"

Hotaru and Rei only rolled their eyes at Marik. Rei bowed and left while Hotaru was standing there with her arms crossed.

"How did you get out?" Marik questioned, "Well, never mind. Let's go."

Inwardly groaning, Hotaru followed the guard back to her 'room', but thinking of going back caused thoughts of a certain Pharaoh to arise. Thinking of him caused her thoughts, the ones she was thinking about before interrupted her thoughts, to come to mind. She knew it to be true in the way she looked at life now.

Her world was turning gray as she was starting to lose hope.

**

* * *

**

She didn't know what was happening. One moment, she was stuck with a jerk of a pharaoh, the next she was glaring at this pharaoh wannabe; the same man she looked disgustedly upon, Yafeu was staring at her. His waist length hair was held pulled together at the nape of his neck. His bangs were long enough to reveal his brown eyes. Sun tanned skin contrasted greatly with his robes of white. He was just as tall as Atem and probably around the same age.Hotaru's arms and legs were bound so she could not move. The room was dark and barren; lit only by the fire along the stone walls. Hotaru said nothing but the dangerous gleam in her stormy amethystine orbs spoke volumes. 'How do I always get myself into these messes?'

**Flashback**

Resting on the bed in her room, she had all but screamed when Marik abruptly entered with two guards. She glared daggers at the three intruders with a look that said, 'Tell me what you're doing here before I kill you.'

Marik only stood there as the two guards walked towards her and held her in a vice grip.

"What is the meaning of this?"

When she asked this, the priest, Seto, entered the room. Held within his hands was what appeared to be a parchment, "It seems as though the Pharaoh has given you away."

"What?" She barely flinched when her arms started hurting again, but no one saw this.

**End of Flashback**

He held a dagger within his hand and smirked down at her. "It seems as though the Pharaoh has marked you as his. That's something we have to fix, isn't it?"

To this, Hotaru's eyes widened considerably. 'If there was ever a time when I needed a dagger or preferably, my glaive…'

* * *

"Seto, have you seen Hotaru?" Atem asked. It has been one day since he last seen Hotaru knowing she needed space away from him. In the middle of the night, he had felt a sudden twitch, but ignored it deciding that it was nothing. Now that he could not find Hotaru, he was starting to question his decision.When Atem asked of Hotaru, Seto's eyes widened, "But, Sire, did you not give the girl away?" 

"What? Why would I do that?" When this was asked, Seto presented the parchment to Atem who looked it over once. Crumpling the paper within his fist, Atem scowled, "Yafeu."

Marik suddenly came into the room, "Something wrong?" When he did not receive an answer, he knew something was definitely wrong.

"Get your guards ready; we're to pay a visit to the southern region." To this, Marik nodded and gathered his men.

**

* * *

**

"Bakura, we just received word from Rei concerning Hotaru." Adofo stated causing Bakura to turn instantly.

"Well? Out with it!"

"Hotaru's not with Atem anymore. She's…" Bakura held his breath awaiting the news of his best friend. "…in the southern region. Apparently, Yafeu deceived the guards into handing Hotaru over to him."

"Adofo?"

"What?"

"Remind me to kill that guard, Marik, next time we pay a visit to the Pharaoh, would you?"

"Of course." With that being said, both Adofo and Bakura raced to their horses and mounted them. It was a long trip from their campsite to the Southern Kingdom's palace. Hopefully, they'd make there before the Pharaoh would.

**

* * *

**

Marik, Seto, Shada, Mahad, and along with the guards had never seen their king so furious.

"You're going through a lot of trouble for one girl, Atem, even if she is Bakura's comrade." Marik pointed out.

The priests silently agreed. Atem, who was in the front traveling at full speed, replied, "He took what was mine."

Every one made note of the possessiveness in his tone.

**

* * *

**

There was true fear in Hotaru's eyes as he towered over her. The dagger met her flesh as he made a single cut above where Atem's mark rested. She remained silent never once allowing tears to be shed.Slowly, as if to taunt her, he held the knife in front of her, which still had her blood, and wiped it off with his index finger and thumb.

Hotaru tried to divert her gaze, but he would not allow it. Using his blood-stained hand, he forced her to look up causing her ivory complexion to be blemished with red before he pressed his lips flushed against her own.  
**

* * *

**

Atem and his men had just reached the palace when they came across a familiar face.

"Stop in the name of the Pharaoh, Bakura!" Marik cried out. Bakura promptly ignored him as he drew his sword.

"I don't have the time to deal with you, Pharaoh, perhaps another time."

"Wait!"

Bakura stopped just as he was able to barge through the doors before he turned and glared frostily at Atem, "What is it and make it fast."

"You're here for Hotaru, aren't you?" Marik and the others could not believe what they were hearing! Bakura was right there and all the two were speaking of was some girl!

"No, Pharaoh, I'm here to steal from this fool as I leave my comrade behind."

Atem only stared coldly at Bakura before he said, "Get behind us."

"What are you getting at?"

A sigh of frustration passed his lips as he replied, "My men and I can get past these doors without getting arrested. If you stay behind us with your cloaks covering your face, you can get passed Yafeu's guards unnoticed."

Bakura and Adofo stared incredulously at the Pharaoh's proposed plan. Was he serious? "What do you think, Bakura?" Adofo whispered to his companion.

Bakura only continued to stare at Atem before questioning, "Why would you help us? In fact, why are you helping Hotaru?"

Everyone remained silent as they awaited his answer. There was no reply as Atem quickly asked, "Do you want to get in or not?"

To this, Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Fine." 'If only to get Hotaru the hell away from you.'

Bakura and Adofo mixed in with Atem's guards and seemed unnoticeable. However, the guards did distance themselves from the two thieves somewhat which made it a bit more suspicious.

Yafeu's guards saw Atem and his men so they immediately opened the door for them. They did not seem to notice Bakura and Adofo at all.

**

* * *

**

Just when Yafeu was about to finish etching his mark, a voice interrupted, "Pardon me, my lord, but Pharaoh Atem has arrived and, if I might add, he is not too happy."

Nodding to the servant, Yafeu only licked away Hotaru's salty tears as he whispered, "Do not get your hopes up, Hotaru."

**

* * *

**

"My Pharaoh, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Where's the girl, Yafeu?"

"Girl? I know not of which you speak." Yafeu replied in his most innocent voice.

"You dare lie to the Pharaoh!" Marik cried out.

Stroking his chin pensively, Yafeu smirked, "Oh, you mean Hotaru?"

At the mention of Hotaru, both Atem and Bakura impulsively clenched their fists as Atem nodded.

"But, my Pharaoh, did you not give her to me?"

Without hesitation, Atem bit out, "I did no such thing, Yafeu. The girl is mine." He knew for a fact that Bakura was glaring at him now, but he cared not. All he was worried about was getting Hotaru away from this place.

"I'll tell you what, Atem, we will duel for her."

Bakura could not take it anymore as he pushed his way though the guards. With speed he did not know he had, Bakura found himself in front of Yafeu with his sword raised up to the sniveling coward's neck "Tell me where she is or you'll being staring at your own dead body from the ground." To prove his point, Bakura pressed the tip of his blade against Yafeu's throat just enough to cause a rivulet of blood to trickle down his throat.

Adofo was right behind him as the guards were starting to head their way. Atem's own men did not know whether to help Bakura and Adofo or to fight the two. They all looked towards Atem awaiting his decision.

"Don't just stand there!" Yafeu shouted at him, "Help me!"

As much as he disliked Yafeu, he could not let him die by Bakura's hand. "Stand down, Bakura."

Without taking his eyes off of his next victim, he stated, "You act as though I am one of your followers, Pharaoh. You should know by now that I am not."

Just when he was about to strike, a familiar voice whispered, "Don't do it, Bakura." Everyone turned towards the massive doors to find Hotaru standing there tiredly.

"You have to be kidding me, Hotaru."

The look evident in her eyes told Bakura she was everything but, "Bakura, please."

Slowly, Bakura lowered his blade. But just when he did, Yafeu pushed Bakura out of the way, "Wench, just how did you escape?"

Hotaru smirked as she replied, "You're a fool to leave a blade right in front of me and expect me not to use it."

Before he could strike, he was knocked unconscious by none other than Seto!

"Thanks."

Seto only mumbled something incoherently in response. Yafeu's men stood there confused.

"My Pharaoh, what should we do with him?" Marik asked.

"Shackle him and place him behind bars." Atem replied, "His punishment will be dealt with later. We'll find his replacement afterwards."

His men nodded as they bound the unconscious Yafeu's wrist together.

"What about Bakura?" Mahad questioned as all eyed the king of thieves. He was already by Hotaru's side checking her over for any wounds. After finding out that she was all right, he was about to leave WITH Hotaru.

"You can not leave." Atem stated.

"And pray tell, why not, Pharaoh." Bakura asked aggravated.

"You know for a fact that Hotaru can not leave without me. She would not survive much longer because of the mark." Bakura stood there glaring at the Pharaoh. "You may leave for now, Bakura, but Hotaru must stay with us." Now his men definitely could not believe their ears. He was letting Bakura GO? Just like that!

Surprisingly, it was Hotaru who said, "Go, Bakura." Everyone, including both Atem and Bakura, was shocked by her words. "Go."

"You're kidding, right?"

Hotaru lowered her head letting her bangs cover her tear-stained eyes as she shook her head. Bakura made a move to knock some sense into Hotaru when he felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to look over his shoulder to find Adofo shaking his head. Scowling, Bakura turned his attention back to Hotaru, "You sure?"

Hotaru only nodded. After this, Bakura turned to the Pharaoh and glared as he whispered in a low dangerous voice, "If you lose her again, I'll have your head Pharaoh even if I go down with you. Understood?"

By the time Bakura and Adofo were out of the palace, the twilight had arrived. He looked up to see the stars shining brightly, 'I hope you're going to be all right, Hotaru…'

**

* * *

**

Concentration was difficult because of the girl in his arms and became even more so when he felt her leaning back gradually. Of course, they were traveling on horses and Hotaru obviously had to be exhausted.

She sat there limply staring blankly ahead and had not uttered a word. However, Atem knew better than anyone because he knew what she was feeling and he knew that he was the cause of it, but never in his life had he ever felt such grief.

He could feel the eyes of the others on him as they probably wondered why he had let Bakura go in favor of Hotaru. To that, he had no answer. He didn't know why he chose to save Hotaru when his reason for enslaving her in the first place was to get to Bakura. So, what changed?

Hotaru's breathing evened signifying that she was now sleeping. Sighing, he could still feel her sadness radiating off of her and because of their nearness, the awareness amplified.

Her world turned gray… her hopes of freedom dashed… her heart shattered knowing that she was not going to be with the people she considered family.

And he knew this.

It was a while before they finally reached the palace. Carefully, Atem carried Hotaru bridal style to her room. His men watched him in shock; this really was getting to be too much.

Gingerly, he placed her on the bed and carefully moved a strand of her hair behind her ear.

He noticed the cuts just above her mark; her arm was still bleeding. Taking a cloth, he cleaned the wound to the best of his ability and left the room. Tomorrow was another day.


	6. I Give Up

**The Slave Bond**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh

Ch 6: I Give Up

It seemed as though drowning within his work was the best choice. Atem found himself staring at a mountain of parchments.

Some had to do with treaties and alliances between his country and others. Some stated problems within his own lands while others were requested for assistance. Then there were the lists of rogues such as Bakura.

To an average person, it would be insane to take on this much work all at once; however, to Atem, it was an escape. He wanted, no, he _needed_ to get away from her. He had to get away from the empty look in her eyes. He needed to get away from the hollow sound of her voice.

'A coward's way out.' He thought grimly to himself. He gradually closed his eyes as past events seem to manifest themselves before his mind's eyes…

**Flashback**

_Atem had just finished cleaning Hotaru's cut. When he reached his chambers, he flopped himself on his bed in a very un-pharaoh like manner._

"_Do you know what do you do to me, Hotaru?" He whispered against the pillow. Turning so he was now facing the ceiling, Atem thought of the day's events. He knew that his friends and his guards frowned upon his actions. He let Bakura go in favor of Hotaru. Slowly, his heavy eyelids seemed to droop unavoidably downwards._

Exhaustion was evident.

_Hours seem to fly by as Atem finally was able to fall asleep, but that didn't last long. As his eyes shot open, one hand clutched the cloth of his shirt when he felt an unbearable pain while the other was clutching the thin blanket as if there was another object to help with the pain. _

_He knew however, the only way to get rid of the pain was to pay a visit to the source. Throwing his door open, he ran towards Hotaru's room ignoring the pain._

_  
Through the corridors, it seemed as if a life-time had passed before he had finally reached the door leading into Hotaru's room. _

_After composing himself, he motioned the confused guards to leave. When they were out of sight, he slowly opened Hotaru's door. The sight before him caused him to flinch slightly. On the small bed, a thin figure constantly moved entangling herself further with the blanket._

Silently, he began to walk over to her. He was finally able to notice that in her sleep, she was crying. Sighing, he moved her just enough so that he could sit on the bed. Then holding her close to him, he could feel her tears soak through the cloth of his shirt.

_Gently shaking her, Atem feared that the girl would not wake up, "Hotaru, wake up."_

_  
In response, Hotaru continued to thrash about but Atem only tightened his hold on her arms. He lowered his forehead to her own and whispered again, "Hotaru, wake up."_

_Hotaru could hear someone's voice pulling her away from the darkness, but to whom the voice belonged to she was unable to register in her mind. Slowly, she began to open her eyes until she came face to face with something far worse than a nightmare; reality._

_It seemed her struggles began again with renewed vigor. "Enough," Atem commanded in a voice that left no room for argument._

_Immediately, Hotaru stopped moving as she looked up at the Pharaoh, and saw neither enemy nor Pharaoh, but rather, she saw the pained look in the eyes of someone that actually might care about her. It reminded her of Bakura whenever she would get hurt and he was treating her wound, but at the same time, it felt different._

"_You were having another nightmare." Atem stated bluntly while instinctively tightening his hold on her. Realizing that he would not let go, Hotaru gradually began to relax in his arms and tentatively buried her head at the crook of his neck._

"_Why are you doing this, Pharaoh? Is this supposed to be some way to get back at Bakura? Are you attacking him through me?" She questioned hollowly without even looking up._

_Upon hearing this, Atem laughed bitterly to himself aloud. Still, Hotaru refused to look up and meet his gaze. _

"_I used to think that. I used to think of many things that involved you. Why I've kept you as a servant. Why I've treated you differently than any other, who, had they been in your position, would most likely be executed by now. Why I've saved you. Why I…" He did not finish._

"_Why you what, Pharaoh?"_

"_Nothing; are you going to be able to get back to sleep?" _

_Hotaru nodded and had expected him to leave, but he didn't. Atem leaned back pulling Hotaru with him as he drew the thin blanket over them._

"_W-What are you—" _

_Before she could finish her question, Atem chuckled slightly before saying, "Hotaru, I'm not risking another night without sleep. So, sleep." In response, she nodded with hesitation. That night, no nightmares haunted Hotaru in the realm of dreams.  
_

_The next morning, Atem woke up to see Hotaru's slumbering form. He sat there for a few moments staring at her, 'How is it, that someone who appears so innocent, would be able to live her life?' Quietly, he draped the sheet over Hotaru before quietly exiting the room. Deciding that it was still early, he returned to room never seeing the violet eyes of a sandy-haired blond following his movements._

_As soon as he was out of the room and down the corridors, Hotaru's eyes had snapped open and she shot up staring at the door. Her hand instinctively went to the mark on her arm._

_He had enslaved her. He had humiliated her at times. He had talked to her. He had…saved her life._

_Rising, she went to the basin in her room and washed her face. Her attention turned back to the arm on her arms. As she stared at it, she took no notice that her feet had led her back to her bed. She didn't notice that she had sat down. What was happening to her?_

_What had happened to the girl who stood loyally by the side of Egypt's King of Thieves? When had the girl that had often stolen the greatest of treasures disappeared? Where was the girl who would not bow down to any man alive? Why was it that that girl was nothing more than a distant memory?_

_Hotaru didn't know, but what she did know was that that girl was gone and in her place was a broken soul. "I…give up." How those three small words shattered the core of her very being when she whispered them aloud._

_Atem was ready to greet the day but not for the sight that had met him when he had walked past Hotaru's room. It was then that he felt entirely numb before he could hear the soft cries coming from within her quarters and he could not help but peer inside. He wished he hadn't._

_There, on the floor, was Hotaru's hunched over figure. She was crying again. He had never and will never admit that he hated to see her cry. It was so unlike her. He would rather brave through all of her coldest glares, most defiant smirks, and hateful gazes than to see her teary eyes. _

_This time, however, she was not getting away from him. Gradually, he knelt before her and slowly embraced her. He felt her tense for a moment before she had slackened in his hold._

"_Let me go, Pharaoh," she whispered in a hollow voice that had unnerved him. She had NEVER used this voice with him._

"_Hotaru, what's wrong?" He had pinned to that spot with his gaze. He moved back slightly to find vacant violet eyes staring back at him._

"_I give up, Pharaoh," she whispered, "I give up."_

_For the very first time in his life, Atem had felt the pain of guilt inside him. Without much hurry, she stood and they locked gazes for a few moments before Hotaru turned away._

**End of Flashback**

Atem had been walking down the halls contemplating the whole week. Hotaru had remained in this impassive state for an entire week and he did not know how to handle it. He certainly did not know that he would have to handle it. So deep in thought was he that he didn't notice the shadowed figure following him until it was too late.

He soon found himself pinned to the wall with a dagger to his throat.

"What did you do to her, Atem?" a shaken voice questioned. From its higher pitch, he could tell that his attacker was female.

"Who are you?"

"Answer the question." The voice demanded as she pressed the blade against his throat. Female or not, he didn't care at this moment when he had somehow managed to knock the blade out of her hand and then maneuvered around so that his attacker was pinned to the wall. Finding her wrists, he brought them together and pulled his would-be killer into the light.

The first thing that he found staring at him were familiar violet eyes, but upon further examination, he found that this wasn't Hotaru, although she did carry a striking resemblance.


	7. The Aftereffects

**The Slave Bond**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh**

Ch 7: The Aftereffects

"UNHAND THE PHARAOH!" a familiar voice cried out at the end of the corridors.

Both Atem and the figure turned to find Karim, Marik, Shada, and Seto running towards them. Glowering, the woman, pulled her leg back before aiming a knee for the Pharaoh's stomach. Clutching his front in pain, Atem glared up at the figure only to see her retreating back.

"STOP!" Marik shouted as he chased after the girl.

'_Shit_,' Rei mentally cursed as she ran down the dimly lit corridor only to find herself in a dead end. Scowling slightly, the raven haired young woman turned around to find that idiot guard not too far away.

Marik couldn't see the girl's face due to the shadows that obscured most of her head. As he closed in on her, she swiftly dodged him and took off with the sandy-blond haired youth hot on her heels.

'_Damn it, it's too early in the morning for this_,' Marik thought to himself as he continued to chase after the girl who soon led him through the kitchen where she knocked over a barrel of food over causing him to trip.

By the time he had regained his composure, the girl was gone. The only thing that he made note of was her long hair. He dusted the imaginary dirt off his person and found that several of the cooks were staring at him.

"Get back to work!" He barked causing a small collision between two particular cooks as they stumbled while continuing what they were doing. Meanwhile, Rei carefully watched as Marik headed off in the opposite direction. There was no doubt that she would have most of the guards to deal with now.

"My King, are you all right?" Shada questioned. At the Pharaoh's nod, Shada stated, "We have visitors." Atem was still thinking about the girl. What was her connection to Hotaru?

"My King?" Karim questioned. Everyone watched Atem snap out of his reverie. His head shot up to meet the curious gazes of his friends. "The visitors?" Seto asked.

"Visitors?" Atem inquired. Just before anyone could answer, Marik returned empty-handed. "Couldn't keep up?" Atem questioned lightheartedly earning a hardened glare from the commander of his army.

The others laughed lightly at the unsophisticated pout that appeared on Marik's face before their faces darkened at the thought of how easily a **woman** had caught their Pharaoh off guard.

"I want all men searching the palace for her. We can't let her get away," Marik ordered some of the guards after giving a description of the Pharaoh's almost murderer, and they immediately were off. With that taken care of, Atem and the others made their way to the throne room. There stood five dashing young men.

Each bowed low and in response, Atem nodded his head.

Seto announced, "Sire, Prince Endymion. Behind him are his generals, Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite."

"What is your business here?" Atem questioned seriously before he broke out into a slightly inane grin just as the others had. Endymion straightened himself and chuckled lightly, "What? Am I not allowed to visit a close friend of mine? After all, we are celebrating your birthday in seven days."

Atem chuckled quietly, but something in the back of his mind kept irritating him and to be quite honest, he hated that feeling. However, what he hated more was that he understood how Hotaru was feeling thanks to the slave bond. Moreover, she knew it.

* * *

"Hotaru!" 

Hotaru was staring listlessly out into the city from her spot on the balcony window. She turned in time to see a panting young woman. "Rei?"

"Hotaru, what did that bastard do to you?" Rei questioned noticing how the light in Hotaru's eyes faded leaving a dull look. She hated seeing that look in her friend's eyes. Whatever the Pharaoh had done to Hotaru, she was going to kill him for it.

Hotaru only turned back towards the outside before shrugging.

Rei stared at her friend in confusion, "You don't know?"

Hotaru shook her head in response, "I've tried killing him on more than one occasion. You can see how well that had worked out. I've tried to escape. He knows when I do. I just…give up." There were no words fitting enough to could describe the hollow feeling within her as she uttered these words.

What she didn't expect was for Rei to grab her by the collar of her uniform and have her pinned to the stone wall, hissing, "I don't know who you are, but there is no way in hell that you could be Hotaru. She was my friend. I knew her better than anyone…well, maybe not Bakura."

At the mention of Bakura, tears began to well up in Hotaru's eyes, although a tear never slid down her face. Sighing, Rei let her go. "I'm sorry, Hotaru, I just…I better go."

Hotaru nodded in response. After that, Rei disappeared. With her back still pressed against the wall, she slowly slid down and pulled her knees closer to her before hiding her face behind them.

So deep in though was she that she didn't notice a presence sitting down beside her until a comforting arm was placed on her shoulder. Not expecting the sudden contact, Hotaru reacted on instinct and grabbed the arm before finding herself staring at azure eyes.

"Are you all right?" a blond haired woman question.

* * *

Rei had never been so worried for Hotaru in her life. If it had been any other situation…Had Hotaru been wounded physically, well, she wouldn't have worried. However, this was the first time she had ever seen Hotaru go through emotional pain to this extent. 

She was so worried that she was not watching where she was going. It was then that she crashed into something hard. Before she had fallen to the ground, a firm grip wrapped around her arms and saved her from the fall.

Opening her violet orbs, the first thing she noticed were blue eyes. However, whatever moment they were in was ruined when Rei pushed him away and stormed angrily past the man, whose face showed his surprise.

It did not take long, however, for the man to shake his head and catch up with her, "Wait!"

She didn't.

"Hey!"

Glowering, Rei contemplated on whether or not she should slow down to allow the man time to catch up. The situation decided for her when he reached her. She studied his features as the pair continued to walk down the corridor.

The man had short blond hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in a gray uniform. So far, she was unable to pick up anything special. "And how may I be of service?" She bit out with disdain lacing each word.

"You can start by providing your name," the man demanded of her. Rei scoffed before responding, "Rei."

Nodding, the man only replied with a simple, "Jadeite."

After hearing the name, Rei's gait faltered, "Jadeite? As in the General Jadeite?"

"Ah, so the lady has heard of me," He grinned as if she had praised him. Rolling her eyes, Rei only continued walking that is until a familiar figure came into view.

'_Damn, it's Marik. I barely got away from him the first time_.' With that thought in mind, she immediately locked her arm with General Jadeite's and whispered, "Forgive me, General, for my rudeness. How about I show you around starting this way?" The two turned around in the opposite direction away from Marik who never noticed Rei.

* * *

"Who are you?" Hotaru questioned slowly as she studied the young woman beside her. She had long flaxen hair held up in the most unusual style Hotaru had ever seen. She wore a sleeveless silk white dress that reached her shins and suited her quite well because of the way the garment hugged her curves. 

Hotaru's eyes traveled back up to the woman's eyes where she found warm caring blue eyes.

"Usagi," the woman replied, before she tilted her head backwards resting it on the wall. With one eye closed while the other was opened, Usagi questioned, "You would not happen to be Hotaru, would you?"

Hotaru's eyes widened, "H-How did you…" She trailed off trying to solve the mystery in her mind. Slaves where never known by name, and the only ones who knew her true identity were the Pharaoh, Marik and several of his men, the priests, and Rei.

"My cousin speaks of you, although not highly," Usagi responded, "But I believe he has taken an interest in you, and that is saying a lot considering he is the Pharaoh."

At this, Hotaru jumped up and turned to the young woman who sat before with a smile gracing her features, "You're…cousin?"

Usagi's smile faded, but only a fraction, "I know Atem is not the most… pleasant person to be around." At this, Hotaru scoffed. "However, he's not someone like Bakura."

Obviously, this was the wrong thing to say since Hotaru narrowed her eyes and hissed vehemently, which was the most emotion that she had shown in a while, "No, he's not Bakura…thank goodness."

Usagi slowly stood up with an expression of confusion on her countenance. Hotaru stormed off leaving the confused maiden.

"That wasn't the best… comparison, Usagi," a male voice stated causing the flaxen haired young woman to turn to the voice. It was then that Atem appeared from the shadows.

"I don't understand," Usagi said with her head tilted to the side, "I thought Bakura was the thief that has been causing trouble for you."

Atem sighed; his cousin's world was always black and white. People were either good or bad, "Usagi, things are much more complicated than I have led you to believe."

At this, Usagi raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Nodding, Atem responded, "Let us go for a walk. Shall we, Cousin?"

* * *

Perched high upon a cliff on top of his horse, Bakura watched as a caravan was traveling down below him. 

"Slave traders," Adofo stated, next to Bakura on his own horse. Without warning, Bakura charged forward. Adofo watched as his friend slid down on his horse leaving a trail of dust. A moment later, the rest of the band of thieves followed their white haired leader.

Down below, the man driving the caravan looked up to find cloaked men coming towards them. Upon reflex, the man jumped off in fear for his life and ran off. His companions drew their swords and prepared to defend themselves.

Bakura drew his own sword, as did his men. He felt absolutely no remorse as he skewered a man having been used to too many battles. By the end, most of the slave traders were either dead or wounded severely.

It was then that Bakura walked over to the caravan and opened the door in the back. The first thing that he saw was a pair of azure eyes that looked up at him with fear being the most evident emotion.

* * *

Later that night, Atem bid his cousin goodnight. After he had finished his tale, he took note of the mixed emotions that where present in his cousin's eyes. 

Together, the two cousins had established that, although he did not love her, Atem felt something for Hotaru. It was then that Atem noticed a familiar presence. He followed his instincts, which led him outside, before he saw Hotaru sitting on a bench staring up at the night sky with a blank expression on her face.

Hotaru did not have to turn to know that the Pharaoh was standing there several feet away from her. She heard everything that he told Usagi.

"You're not supposed to care."

_But, he did_. "I know."

"You're not supposed to understand."

_But, he did_. "I know."

"You're not supposed—" He pulled her close to him cutting her off. She made no move to stop him and just allowed him to hold her. "Why?" She asked knowing her voice was stripped of all emotion. Atem shrugged. She pulled back. For the longest time, they stared at each other in an unnerving silence. After a few moments, she sighed as her shoulders sagged before whispering, "You're not supposed to feel guilty."

_But, he did_. "I Know."

She sighed once again as she allowed him to pull her back in, placing his head on top of her own. He then felt something strange, so, he pulled back to find her trembling. She was laughing; however, her laughter held absolutely no mirth. No, this laughter was empty.

However, he made no move to stop her. He did nothing but stare at her with a blank expression on his face as he watched her continue to laugh quietly until the point where he saw tears begin to slide down ever so slowly. Laughter soon turned into tears as she soon found herself crying.

She was right in the middle; still laughing, but also crying at the same time. He still held onto her when she began to weep completely. Atem felt hot scorching tears soak through his shirt. Her knees were no longer able to support her so she clutched the fabric of his shirt as she continued to cry. In response, the Pharaoh tightened his hold on her.

It was funny, if not utterly unsettling. One of the reasons she was so loyal to Bakura was because he could hold her up. When she was ready to collapse, he was right there to keep her standing.

But now, the Pharaoh, someone she had always considered an enemy, had taken Bakura's place. Even now, he refused to let her go so that she couldn't fall to the ground crying in the way she so desperately wanted to do now.

In the darkness of the night, both Pharaoh and Thief were suffering the aftereffects of the Slave Bond.


End file.
